supplemental funds to bade contract to support the evolving bioinformatic needs of the Mutant Mouse Regional Resource Cetner (MMRRC). Because of the expansion and ecvolution of the MMRRC program since the start of the contract in FY2006, additional infrastructurecapabilities have been required and continue to be proposed for the future. The supplement supports six projects: Enhancements for Phenotype Term and OMIM Disease Term Searching;Data Exchange and Web Services;Critical Operational Enhancements;For Profit Distribution;Electronic IP management and Enhanced infrastructure maintenance. All six projects proposed will contribute directly to Specific Aims #2A and #2B in the ICSC contract which supports: the MMRRC central web site, the catalog of strains and ES cell lines and associated services, the order management system and the strain data sheets that provide the investigator with information on the biology and genetics of MMRRC mouse strains. Thus, the administrative supplement/modification to the MMRRC ICSC contract will provide additional infrastructure capabilities, such as the data exchange that will improve the MMRRC's efficiency in handling new strain importation and distribution and enhance the future capability to effectively serve the biomedical community.